Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Applying for a Character *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Goth and Starlock to the MUX! *'King of Cats TP' - Ar-Gent Silverfinger of Evil, Inc. is digging up information on Dr. Casey Arkeville, who'd been buried deep where nobody can find him. Why? *'Operation Expansion TP' - At Soundwave’s urging, the Decepticons plan to strike multiple Autobot targets while they are complacent over the recent Autobot/Decepticon truces over Harmonex and against the Fallen. Soon the Autobots will be reminded that as long as they oppose Decepticon rule they will suffer. * August 25 - "Back Again" - Lori Henshaw returns to the Pit. * August 25 - "Assuming Control" - Soundwave returns to Intelligence Command. * August 26 - "Went on a Trip" - We have Imager and Tracker back. * August 28 - "Caution: Brainstorm at Work" - Brainstorm works on the Requiem Blaster... among other things. * Sep 01 - "Interrogator's Journal Entry" - Interrogator explores Western movies and New Age mysticism. * Sep 02 - "Dark nebula probing" - Star Saber destroyed, Deathsaurus pursues his next objective. * Sep 05 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Apparently Brainstorm is a kind of a dick. * Sep 06 - "State of the MUX September 2019" - Things have been happening. * Sep 09 - "Caution: Brainstorm at Work" - Brainstorm is over-energized-posting. * September 18 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike's still on Cybertron. * Sep 19 - "Harmonex Activities" - Starlock tries to save Harmonex. * Sep 23 - "The Fallen and Iacon" - The Fallen is defeated. * Sep 23 - "The Night of The Fallen" - A comprehensive report on the Fallen's attack on Iacon. * September 23 - "The Time to Strike Is Now" - Megatron orders an attack. * Sep 23 - "Re: Attack Orders" - Miasma volunteers to pollute the Iacon energon reserves. * September 23 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - The Fallen has been defeated. * Sep 24 - "Chromia's Command-level Report" - Chromia sends out the Wreckers. * 2019-08-26 - "What's Interrogator Been Working On?" ::Interrogator has been working on something in research and development. * 2019 August 27 - "Red Alert Checks on Medical" ::Red Alert makes sure Ratchet is okay and no funny business is happening while he's around. * 2019 August 29 - "Curing Imager" ::Imager finally gets cured of nucleosis. * 2019 August 29 - "Dangerous Femmes" ::Delusion and Airachnid meet in the market, chat about killing and torture. * 2019 September 24 - "One Missing Dragon" ::After The Fallen's attack, Scales has been hiding. But there are still people looking for her.' ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called '''"Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! Dust Devil has probably caused more Autobots to go get showers than he would care to admit. Kicking up dust has been a blast for him since he reached Earth. His usefulness was discovered when one of his accidental dust storms saved some of his teammates. Before this incident Tracks and Sunstreaker were all for reprogramming him. Dust Devil's hover car mode is jet propelled with small rockets allowing for high-speed bursts to get him out of danger. His twin side guns, available in both forms, allow him to fire while his fans kick up cover for his teammates. In his role of creating diversions, he has a force field that allows him some protection from both the debris that he kicks up and any crossfire in which he gets caught. If the crossfire is too heavy or he is somehow wounded before he can escape, his ability to hide lets him lie low until help arrives. Dust Devil's rotors are what keep him aloft with two main fans for lift, a set of smaller fans in the front and back for propulsion, and side fans for stability. Maneuverability is not a problem for this Autobot. Between the rockets and all the dust, it can be a challenge for some of the best sharpshooters to hit him. In robot mode he is able to exchange his hands for fans to allow him to create cover in other situations. Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse